


New Year's Resolution

by spobydeckerstar



Series: spencer and toby one shots [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, spoby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: Happens between 5x13 and 5x14 after the Christmas episode on Pretty Little Liars.





	New Year's Resolution

Unlike Christmas, New Year's Eve didn't snow so hard in Rosewood, making an incredible end of afternoon. Spencer was in her room getting ready for the big party her family had prepared. "You have to love the Hastings," she thought, her parents were divorcing, they could not stand to be in the same place together, a person had been buried in her yard, she had been arrested for murder, but even like that they made a big event. At least her friends and her boyfriend would be there.

Spencer put on a pretty red dress that went down to her knees and tied her long hair in a fancy coke, she did a light makeup and smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror approving. Toby would love the surprise she had planned.

A few minutes later she went down to the backyard where the party would be. Several tables were scattered there, a bar had been set up in a corner and an isolated place where the fireworks would burst when midnight, the decor was beautiful too, everything was wonderful. One thing she had to admit to herself, Veronica Hastings knew how to organize a party.

People started to arrive and soon the place was full. Hanna, Emily and Aria arrived with their respective families, and Spencer joined them at a table.

"Just thinking about Mrs. Dilaurentis being buried here gives me the creeps." Hanna commented.

"Me too." Aria agreed.

"I don't know how people came." Spencer admitted. She thought no one would want to come to a party right there, but it seems she was wrong.

"Has anyone spoken to Ali?" Emily asked and everyone denied it.

Peter called Spencer to introduce her to some business colleagues, a few minutes after a boring conversation she saw Toby coming. Spencer excused herself and went to where her boyfriend was looking for her. Toby still wore crutches because of his broken leg.

"Hey," she said, moving closer to Toby to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow." He looked her up and down, "You look amazing."

Spencer bent down so he could whisper something in his ear, "Wait to see what's under the dress."

"Spence." Toby looked at her accusingly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Spencer shrugged naively and then smiled.

****

Five minutes to midnight everyone gathered in the center with glasses of champagne in hand, the countdown began. Spencer was smiling, hugging her boyfriend by his waist, he was watching her affectionately, loving to see her happy after everything she had been through. Spencer was the strongest and most beautiful person Toby ever knew.

Ten ... Nine ... Three ... Two ... One.

"Happy New Year, my love." He kissed her softly and they both smiled between the kiss.

"My year has already begun to be perfect," she said with her lips still close to his.

They stood there hugging each other for long minutes watching the fireworks burst into the sky and at that time everything seemed in its proper place. Spencer imagined a world without -A, where she and her friends could be happy, where she and Toby would be together forever, where they could build a family.

"Come on." She pulled him by the arm. Spencer and Toby slipped out of the party, saying no goodbye to anyone. He smiled as they fled in a hurry.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked as he entered Spencer's car.

"Surprise."

A few minutes later Toby recognized the place, it was the motel where they spent the first night  _"together"_ , where they first played scrabble, where their first kiss happened in the next morning. They got out of the car and Spencer took him to room 213, she already had the key showing him that everything was already planned.

The room was filled with flowers on the floor and on the bed, some candles lit the room, Toby chuckled as he saw the scrabble tray in one corner.

"Spencer ... I ... I loved, I don't even know what to say. I love you so much." He looked at her with such love that Spencer's heart warmed. Toby left the crutches and sat on the bed, she positioned herself between his legs.

"I love you." Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you." She kissed him. "I love you." She kissed him once more "Are you ready for one more surprise?" Toby noticed her gaze getting a bit warmer and a teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"Is there one more?" He asked before he laid several kisses on her belly over her dress, pulling her closer, making her almost give up on what she had planned.

"Yes." Spencer moan and brought her hand up to the clasp of her dress, pulling it down, letting it fall to her feet revealing a beautiful lingerie of the same color. "My biggest new year's resolution is to love you." She murmured before kissing him again.


End file.
